


Oh

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: "What if I told you it was real?""What if I never thought it was fake?"





	Oh

The silence had been almost comfortable. They usually were. Hanging around in one room of the other. Their time together was almost routine by now. It was slow and comfortable and Tweek was in no hurry to change anything.

It’s Craig’s low tones that break this particular silence. “Hey.“

Tweek’s attention immediately shot up to his boyfriend, face ripping away from their shared laptop. “Yeah?“

There’s a moment where Craig just stares like he has to gather his thoughts. “What would you say if I told you this was real? Real and… I dunno, pretty serious?“

The teen on the floor blinks a few times, “What?“

Craig’s lips tighten and Tweek can see the muscles in his jaw bulge a little as he grinds his teeth. The sight alone is enough to make him reflexively rub over where he’d once had a chipped tooth. “I mean… I have real feelings for you. Those ones? So… I’ve been just… Yeah. Sorry if that’s-“

“I never thought it was fake Craig.“  
It’s strange to be the voice of reason and reassurance.  
“It’s not fake when we hang out. Or hold hands. That- Nngh, I didn’t think that the time we kissed was fake either.“

“Oh.“ Craig doesn’t look too surprised but Tweek knows he is. Something about his eyebrows and the downward curl of his lips.

“Duh ‘oh’. We’ve been dating since elementary school Craig!“ Tweek doesn’t laugh, it’d be kind of mean. He can’t help his twitchy, uneven smile though.

“…Love you babe.“ Craig says it all soft and his face and eyes are all soft and he means it.

“Heh… I- I love you t-too…“ Because it’s the realist thing Tweek feels like he has, some days.


End file.
